Realising and continuing
by xXLuLU
Summary: Rated T to be safe. AllenxLenalee. Allen and Lenalee both realises that they love each other. Lavi decides to play matchmaker with unknown consequences especially with Komui in the way!


At last I got my hands on a laptop! I decided to make another story… LOL 

**AllenxLenalee **

**Rated because I think it needs to be… **

**My continuation of the manga chapter 142.**

**Allen and Lenalee realize that they love each other, Lavi decides to play the matchmaker with unknown consequences especially with Komui in the way!**

* * *

Being locked up in the hospital room with Krory and Lavi was a nightmare, knowing that Allen was fighting made it worse. Kicking the door vigorously, her legs bled in pain but she ignored it. Lavi was also punching the door but to no avail.

"You don't have to! I will go, Komui can't fix your Innocence in such a short time!" Lenalee said. "But I still must fight!" Lavi argued. "No! I can ask Hevlaska but you can't!" Lenalee argued back. They kept arguing.

In the fierce battle, everyone fought hard. The generals had joined, giving more power to win. Maybe the generals or Allen were too strong so all the akumas retreated in order to protect themselves and they had no choice to leave the egg behind.

"Yes!" Allen shouted happily. "Don't be so happy yet, idiot apprentice." Cross said hitting his head. "Don't get so hard on him." Klaud said in response. Cross ignored her and walked away.

"No! I go!" Lenalee shouted. They kept arguing again. Lenalee was worried about Allen, very worried, more then she did for others. She was confused about this till one word came into her mind 'Love'. She realized that she loved him other than her brother. "No! Please! I love him!" Lenalee said. "Lenalee…."Lavi muttered.

Allen retreated to his room, intending to tend to his wounds. He sat on the bed after getting some bandages.

Lenalee and Lavi didn't realize Komui opening the door until Komui shouted "Lenalee! We are safe! And no one is hurt!" Komui expected a big hug from her but all she said was "Where is Allen-kun!?" "In his room, I think." Komui replied. Lenalee pushed Komui away and ran to Allen's room.

Allen was just about to bandage his back when he heard a short knock on the door. Just as he stood up Lenalee came rushing in. "Lenalee-san." Allen said. Lenalee closed the door and hugged him with some impact? Pushing him onto the bed. "Lenalee, what happened?" Allen asked. _Must be one of her emotional breakdowns, Komui must have prevented her from fighting. _"Lenalee…"Allen said. "Allen-kun! How could you fight alone!" Lenalee said with tears. "Lenalee, I am fine now, isn't it?" Allen replied. He patted her back and put his arms around her. "Lenalee, I am fine now and no one is hurt too." Lenalee cried harder. "I just can't take it! I don't want you to die!" She said. "I won't die so easily!" Allen replied. "But I love you!" Allen was shocked. His heart beat faster, his face turned super-red. "Len…na…lee." He muttered.

Lavi decided to check on Allen and Lenalee so he head off in the direction of Allen's room. "Allen?" Lavi said while knocking on the door t Allen's room. "I am coming in!" Lavi said. Allen couldn't hear him with Lenalee crying…

Lavi opened the door, seeing Lenalee lying on Allen, he said "I think I am disturbing something here!" and closed the door. Lenalee quickly got up quickly. "Sorry"." She said and ran out. Allen was still shocked. Lavi came in soon.

"That girl loves you, you know?" Lavi said. Allen face was still red. "I.." Allen muttered. "Shocked right? It happens, just come to me! The master!" Lavi said. "How did you feel when she did that to you?" He asked. 'My heart beat faster but I don't know why and I turned red too but the reason is unknown." Allen replied. "I think you love her!" Lavi smirked. "Think? Is it definite or not?" Allen asked. "How do you feel when you see her?" Lavi asked again. "I wanted to protect her…" Allen replied. "DEFINITE!" Lavi smirked. "So then bye bye!" Lavi said and skipped away happily.

"Allen doesn't know a thing and Lenalee overdo things so I shall help them!" Lavi said happily to himself.

Yep, the first chapter! I will find time to do my other story! And Lavi is going to over do things now!

* * *

**Lavi: So what will be the plan?**

**Me: What plan?**

**Lavi: The matchmaking plan!**

**Me: I thought you were the one planning!**

**Lavi: No, you should be the one planning while I do it!**


End file.
